Why did you do it Brother?
by darkcollision
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi face off at the valley of the end when Sasuke learns something terrible about his family. Lol im been kinda doing alot of Itachi foc latley this is my third fanfic that was about Itachi and some one else, ONESHOT


Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Note: IVE WROTE LIKE 3 oneshots today!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Valley of the end.

This spot was all to fammiliar, he had once faced Naruto here but now he was facing a stronger oppenent...his brother, Sasuke was on his knees as Itachi sat cooly above him, "Why brother why?" Sasuke asked as tears ran down his eyes, it was clearly the end, he had never cried before another person, he always kept it hidden and kept his cool. Itachi looked at Sasuke with pity in his eyes as he looked down at his brother remembering his past, "Because..." He paused at this moment as there was clearly sadness in his eyes. "UCHIHA CLAN WAS NOTHING BUT A PACK OF BARBARIANS!" He yelled out. "The only reason I let you live was because you weren't like them, I NEVER WANTED TO DIE FROM AVENGER, I NEVER WANTED TO KILL, I NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE KONOHA, but I did what had to be done." Itachi yelled as the tears ran down his eyes, Sasuke was filled with sadness, Anger, he was also surprised at what his brother said and what his brother showed. "Liar!" Sasuke said as he stood to his feet and side kicked Itachi in the face, Itachi fell down but slowly got up, Sasuke punched Itachi in the stomach who was clearly being hit on purpose, Sasuke paused as Itachi put up no reseistance, "They were nothing but idiots who wanted to be the best even go so far as to weakin or destroy Konoha completley." Itachi clearly said with sadness in his eyes, for the first time his brother could look directly into his eyes, he looked directly into the legendary Mangekyou. He stared in Itachi's eyes for several minutes, Itachi didn't even activate its special feet, Sasuke could look into Itachi's eyes and for the first time ever feel sad for him, he fealt as if he wasn't lying as if Itachi was telling the truth...no he couldn't be. "THEN WHY DID YOU JOIN AKATSUKI!" Sasuke said as he punched Itachi in the face as he fell the red clouded robe fell off, Itachi was wearing a black vest and a simple dark dark green coat under the vest, he wore simple black pants. "Because they were the only place to go to without getting ninja on my ass twenty-four seven, it was hard...no one would take a minute and ask me why I murdered my own clan, they just pulled there kunais and tried to kill me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Past, Excution room

Itachi looked at the excution room it had a dark odd feeling as Itachi sense many had died, "Its time you die Uchiha Itachi." The anbu blackops said as he pulled a kunai. "Nothing just like THAT, YOU DONT EVEN WANT TO HEAR MY SIDE OF THE STORY!" Itachi yelled at the black ops. "Nope." He simply said as he felt no sympathy for the ex-ninja, Itachi broke free of his chains and blocked the kunai and killed him as he ran from the room into the forest. Another anbu black ops on his tail. "THIS IS THE DAY YOU DIE UCHIHA!" he yelled, he tripped over a metal wire setting off a bomb.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Present

"Then tell me WHY WHY BROTHER WHY DID YOU KILL THEM WHY DID YOU END ALL THERE LIVES!" Sasuke screamed as he looked at Itachi straight on.

"I made friends with Kyubi...we even got a summoning scroll together, but mom and dad found it." Itachi said, Sasuke remembered this moment and knew Itachi was leaving something out, Sasuke landed on his knees and held his hands over his eyes and started crying. Itachi looked over at him in empathy. "No it cant be...no...why." Sasuke simply said. "How could I do such a thing." Sasuke was down on the floor belly flat as he was crying, he pulled a kunai out and was aobut to kill himself when Itachi came over and stopped him. "Dont blame yourself for the things you didn't know about."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Past, Sasuke and Itachi's house

Sasuke was in Itachi's room looking for some justu scrolls, Sasuke was of the age of seven, Sasuke gave off a smirk as he looked into the closet of his brothers and saw a dozen scrolls, he picked one that said Kyubi. He grabbed the scroll and brung it to his dad. "Daddy what does this word mean." Little Sasuke said as he pointed to the word Kyubi, "Get your brother now and go to your room!" He yelled, it wasn't the first time Itachi has been caught using a forbidden justu. He got his brother and went into his room. Itachi responded to Sasuke's rant about a forbidden justu called Kyubi, he ran downstairs, as he met his father. "Where did you get this." His father said with a smile that clearly said this was just perfect. "I MADE IT NOW GIVE IT BACK, HE IS MY FRIEND NOT MY WEAPON!" Itachi yelled at his father. "Shut up boy!" he said as fire came from his mouth burning Itachi into the wall, he knew he shouldn't fight back he wasn't strong enough...yet. From that day he planned slowly, when he was about to put his plam into gear, his dad and the rest of the uchiha besides his brother and him, had summoned the kyubi, Under the contract he could only obey. Over the years, he would not let Itachi out of the Uchiha district, over the years he heard about planing another summon, it would kill the boy too as the fox would be forced out of him by the summon. The day before they were about to summon the beast again, Itachi murdered them all but his brother who wasn't like them. Itachi lied to his brother, stupid lies they were like a curse, but that damned curse that caused Sasuke pain would make him stronger.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Present

Sasuke who was still crying remembering the moment, when Itachi grabbed him by the collar. "Listen to me its not your fault god damnit!"

"It was of the barbarians Uchihas that summoned the Kyubi, atleast the Kyubi brat is still alive." Sasuke stopped his crying as Itachi let go of him of him, Sasuke plumped to his feet and wiped his eyes, he was horrifed. "Come on lets go home." Sasuke thought of this. "Home...we have no home." Sasuke replied with a cough. "Im sure Naruto is waiting for you and maybe you could bust me in to." They walked back to Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------------

West gate

Naruto was on gaurd duty at the west gate who was now a jonin, he went up the rank pretty fast. He saw two figures appear on, he slipped his hand in the kunai pouch just to be ready. He could finally make clear of one person...Itachi, he was about to grab his Microphone, when he saw another figure...Sasuke...What tha? He reached the microphone and called the hokage. "Weve got Sasuke and Itachi coming in at the west gate...and there not fighting." This got Hokages attention, she got Jiriya and Kakashi and Gai who ran there as quick as possible. It looked as if Naruto was coversing with the two missing ninja. Gai kicked at Itachi which Naruto simply blocked. "EXPLAIN AGAIN." Naruto yelled. 'hehehehe I knew I did the right thing by teepeeing there house.' he remember when he teepeed there house only to be caught by Itachi, who looked like he just walked through a fire, left Naruto to do as he bid. Soon Itachi and Sasuke explained all and they were accepted, Itachi became a sudent teacher with Iruka and was liked for his Because you lack hatred jokes, Naruto and Sasuke became Senseis like Kakashi and they all had a fun time.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Note I hoped you like it please leave reviews this is my first Drama oneshot.

I didn't mean anything mean about any of the carachters remember this didn't actually happen!


End file.
